Melena's Ghost
by TrebledWriter
Summary: Galinda gets a visit from the ghost of Melena. She gets to see Elphaba's past. How will her view of Elphaba change after? One-shot


**One-shot time! I'm bored and I don't feel like updating Hitchhiker's Guide to Friends. Sorry to those who are reading that. But here's a one-shot for y'all. Btw, the description of Melena is how I imagine her. Also, Elphaba is about three years older than Nessa.**

* * *

Galinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands, mind you) couldn't sleep. Her day had been quite tiring, but she just couldn't drift off. Galinda stared up at the dark ceiling, thinking. _Thinking! _She never did that. She couldn't get her mind off her mysterious green roommate, Elphaba. That girl was one of the strangest people Galinda had ever met. For starters, she was green, which was _completely _unnatural. Elphaba was also mean to everyone, she was always reading, and she was just…mysterious. The blonde closed her eyes and turned on her side and faced her roommate's bed. Suddenly, a bright light appeared.

"Elphaba…if you're going to read…at _least _go sit in the bathroom…" Galinda moaned

_Wait…Elphaba's with her sister! _Galinda thought.

Her eyes shot open and she saw a transparent figure. The figure had flowing golden hair and stunning brown eyes. What really surprised Galinda was that the woman was hovering about five inches off the ground.

"Who are you?" Galinda whispered, clutching her pink sheets closer to her.

"I am Melena Thropp." She responded.

"That's nice…but what the heck are you doing in my dorm at," Galinda glanced at her clock, "one thirty in the morning?" she asked.

"I know you think that your roommate is weird, but I know better. She's my daughter after all." Melena said.

"Um…okay. But that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Galinda asked again.

"I'm here to show you some things you don't know." She responded simply.

Melena reached out and gently touched Galinda's hand, and the dorm melted away around them. When Galinda could see again they were in a large corridor, with fancy red and gold carpets on the floor and portraits on the walls.

"Where are we?" Galinda asked quietly

"The Governor's Mansion in Munchkinland, on the night of my death." Melena said, not even looking at Galinda. The small blonde opened her mouth to ask another question, but she was hushed by the older woman.

"Just watch."

Galinda did as she was told, and looked at the sight before her. A tall man was pacing nervously outside of a closed door. He was bald and he also had brown eyes, just like his wife.

"That was my husband, Frexspar. We just called him Frex." Melena informed Galinda.

At that moment, a person came out of the closed door. A midwife, carrying a newborn baby wrapped in pink blanket.

"Sir, this is your daughter. Her name is Nessarose." The midwife said.

"She's beautiful." Frex said simply.

"I think you should see this, sir." The midwife pulled the blanket off of the baby's legs. Galinda cringed when she saw that baby's legs were twisted together.

"Will she ever walk?"

The midwife shook her head sadly.

"What about Melena?" Frex asked nervously.

The midwife shook her head again.

"She's gone sir. I'm terribly sorry." She handed Frex the baby and left. Then, in came a small girl who looked about three. Galinda knew immediately that it was Elphaba, since the girl was green.

"Papa, is that my new sister?" Elphaba asked timidly.

"Yes. Her name is Nessarose. Nessa for short."

"Where's Mama?"

Frex stiffened.

"She's dead." He said sharply.

Elphaba's eyes widened, and she ran from the room crying. Then the scene dissolved.

* * *

This time, it was Elphaba, Nessa, and Frex in a big room. A huge Lurlinemas tree was nestled in a corner. A six year old Nessa and a nine year old Elphaba sat around the tree, and Frex sat in an armchair behind them.

"Go ahead Nessa, open your presents." He said as he sipped his tea.

Nessa ripped the paper off a bunch of presents, which contained fancy dresses, hats, and gloves, among other things. Elphaba sat quietly and acted happy for her sister when she would say things like "Fabala look at this beautiful dress!" or "Fabala what do you think of my hat?" Elphaba simply sat, she didn't get any presents after all. Frex didn't care for her enough for that. But, she didn't get beaten or whipped on Lurlinemas, which was good. Galinda watched sadly as Elphaba left the room after Nessa innocently asked, "Fabala, why didn't you get any presents?"

"I wanted to show you how my poor Fabala had to grow up with Frex. She was never treated nicely by him. Fabala was forced to care for Nessa and that was pretty much it. Frex didn't really care for her."

* * *

When it came into focus again, Melena and Galinda were in a tiny room. Only Frex and Elphaba were in it. Elphaba appeared to be about ten or eleven.

"You wretched girl!" Frex snarled as he brought a whip down on Elphaba's back

"Father…please…" Elphaba whispered.

"I should've killed you years ago. It's your fault your mother is dead and Nessa is in a wheelchair." He growled at his eldest daughter.

Elphaba said nothing and simply went with it.

"See? Her own father hated her, for something that wasn't her fault." Melena told Galinda.

"How is it not her fault?" Galinda asked

"I…I can't tell you that. You'll find out eventually."

"Um…okay then." Galinda said. Melena nodded and the scene shifted again.

* * *

The final scene was set at Munchkinland Elementary. An excited Elphaba was wheeling an equally excited Nessa into school for her first day of fifth grade, before Elphaba would go to the secondary school next door. Elphaba left Nessa in her fifth grade class and walked to her school for her first day of eighth grade. She stepped into homeroom and sat down at a desk. Melena gently pulled Galinda to the back of the room, where a couple of mean kids were whispering.

"..._she's green, that's weird…"_

"_I heard she has to take care of her sister or she gets beaten."_

"_I thought she was high class, why does she where those clothes?"_

Galinda glanced back at where Elphaba sat, nose deep in a book. But she then noticed that a single tear rolled down her face. That was the last thing she saw before a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Galinda opened her eyes again, only to be back in her dorm. Melena stood next to her bed.

"So now you see that Elphaba isn't so strange after all. Now you know what she's been through. Maybe you'll be a little nicer to her."

The blonde just nodded

"My job is done. It was nice meeting you Miss Galinda. Please, be nice to my daughter." Melena said before disappearing.

Galinda flopped onto her back. She looked at her clock to discover that she'd only been gone for thirty minutes.

"Oh Elphaba, I'm so sorry. I'll be much better to you. I promise." Galinda said before falling asleep.

She could've sworn that she heard Melena's voice whisper "thank you".

* * *

**How was that? Review please!**


End file.
